Märchenstunde
by sylvanawood
Summary: Hermine und Severus helfen Poppy mit Patienten, die nicht aufwachen wollen. Diese Geschichte wurde 2009 für den OWL House Cup geschrieben, ist also nicht neu. Es ist keine Geschichte für Kinder, sonst aber völlig harmlos. AU. SS/HG.
1. Chapter 1

_Ich bin weder JKR, noch verdiene ich einen Cent mit meinen kleinen Geschichten. Ich spiele nur. Die Charaktere werden zurückgegeben. Snape darf allerdings bleiben, wenn es ihm hier besser gefällt._

A/N: In dieser Geschichte wurden bekannte Märchen schamlos integriert, geklaut, verdreht, gezwirbelt, durchgeknetet und neu zusammengesetzt. Ich entschuldige mich bei Hans Christian Andersen und Ludwig Bechstein.

Tausend Dank an chivalric fürs Korrekturlesen! Sie verdient den Merlin-Orden Erster Klasse. Alle verbleibenden Fehler beruhen auf meiner Schussligkeit und sind nicht chivalrics Schuld.

Diese Geschichte wurde für den OWL House Cup geschrieben, der 2009 von dem wunderbaren aber leider nicht mehr vorhandenem Archiv OWL veranstaltet wurde. Wir Slytherins haben hart gekämpft, aber nicht gewonnen. Jedes Kapitel, egal wie lang, brachte Punkte, es musste nur mindestens 100 Wörter enthalten, deshalb gab es plötzlich sehr viele Drabble-Serien. Ich habe hier die ca. 100-Wort Kapitel zu einer besser lesbaren Einheit zusammengefasst. Das Ganze gibt es auch als englische Version.

**Märchenstunde 1: Severus Schläft**

**Kapitel 1**

Hermine Granger war nach dem Krieg nicht, wie jeder es von ihr erwartet hätte, im Ministerium in die Lehre gegangen, sondern hatte sich, zu jedermanns Verblüffung, für eine Ausbildung zur Heilerin entschlossen. Wenn jemand sie fragte, warum sie denn nicht Anwältin oder Abteilungsleiterin im Ministerium werden wollte, gab sie zur Antwort, dass sie nach all den Kämpfen und Leiden des Krieges etwas Vernünftiges lernen wollte. Sie wollte etwas tun, das allen Menschen helfen würde, und welche bessere und noblere Tätigkeit als die der Heilerin würde es da wohl geben? Für die Politik, so sagte sie, hätte sie später immer noch Zeit. Als Hexe habe sie schließlich eine lange Lebenserwartung.

* * *

Niemand wollte ihr da widersprechen, nicht einmal ihr Freund Ron, obwohl er der Meinung war, sie hätte lieber ins Ministerium gehen sollen, da hätte sie sich besser um ihn kümmern können.

Die beiden stritten sich häufig – so häufig, dass Hermine sich manchmal fragte, ob Ron eigentlich wirklich in sie verliebt war oder nur in die Idee, dass die drei alten Freunde nun alle Teil einer großen Familie werden würden.

Als Hermine ihm ihre Zweifel anvertraute, wurde Ron so wütend, dass er sie beschuldigte, immer nur ihre Karriere im Kopf zu haben. Die beiden stritten sich so fürchterlich, dass sie sich anschließend trennten.

* * *

Hermine war sehr traurig, dachte sich aber, dass es wahrscheinlich besser sei, sich jetzt zu trennen, als erst einige Jahre unglücklich zusammenzuleben. Sie gab sich alle Mühe, wenigstens die Freundschaft, die sie mit Ron verband, am Leben zu erhalten, was ihr auch gelang. Sie hätte es sehr bedauert, einen ihrer zwei besten Freunde zu verlieren.

Zwei Jahre nach Beginn ihrer Ausbildung hatte Hermine alles gelernt, was es in St. Mungo zu lernen gab; sie hatte die Ausbildung in nur der Hälfte der Zeit abgeschlossen. Ihr Examen bestand sie natürlich mit fliegenden Fahnen, und nun musste sie nur noch ihr praktisches Jahr hinter sich bringen.

* * *

Sie erhielt viele Angebote für dieses praktische Jahr und entschloss sich, es in der Krankenstation in Hogwarts zu verbringen. Die vielen Zauberunfälle der Schüler dort würden ihr sicher die nötige Erfahrung als Zauberheilerin verschaffen. Poppy Pomfrey war eine sehr erfahrene Krankenschwester, und Hermine war sicher, dass Hogwarts ihr den letzten Schliff geben würde. Außerdem würde sie sich dort, vorsichtig und behutsam, um die Belange der Hauselfen kümmern können.

Hermine genoss ihre ersten vier Wochen in Hogwarts sehr; es war schön, ihre alten Lehrer wieder zu sehen, und Hagrid war ganz aus dem Häuschen, als sie ihn in seiner Hütte besuchte.

* * *

Sie hatte sich gerade gut an die Routine im Schulalltag gewöhnt, als ihr eines Morgens auffiel, dass Poppy unglücklich aussah.

"Was ist denn los?", fragte sie. "Geht es dir nicht gut?"

"Ach", sagte Poppy, "mir geht es schon gut, aber ich habe da einen Patienten... Naja, ich hätte dich ohnehin bald einweihen müssen. Komm einfach mal mit."

Hermine schaute sie fragend an, aber Poppy legte nur einen Finger auf ihre Lippen und nahm Hermine bei der Hand. Sie führte sie zu dem Bildnis von Janus Thickey, das in einer Nische hing, und klopfte mit ihrem Zauberstab dreimal gegen den Rahmen.

* * *

"Passwort?", fragte Janus Thickey freundlich.

"Schlangengrube", flüsterte Poppy.

Das Gemälde schwang zur Seite und gab eine Öffnung frei, die gerade groß genug für eine erwachsene Person war.

"Schlangengrube?", fragte Hermine, nachdem sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte und sie beide einem dunklen Gang folgten, der sie abwärts führte.

Poppy nickte und lächelte etwas schief. "Du wirst schon sehen. Hoffentlich wirst  
du nicht zu sehr erschrecken. Du wirst gleich jemanden sehen, den die Welt für tot hält."

"Wen?", fragte Hermine, während ihr das Herz im Hals schlug.

"Severus Snape."

"Snape hat überlebt?" Hermine schrie es fast. "Aber das ist ja fantastisch! Warum ist das denn ein Geheimnis?"

* * *

Das wirst du gleich sehen, Hermine", sagte Poppy und klang dabei sehr traurig.

Als die beiden Frauen endlich am Ende des Gangs angekommen waren, öffnete Poppy eine weitere Tür, indem sie laut ihren Namen sprach und ihre Hand auf die Tür legte.

"Wir werden der Türe beibringen, auch dich zu erkennen", sagte sie zu Hermine, bevor sie sie in einen kleinen Raum führte.

Hermine, die so etwas wie ein Kellerverlies erwartet hatte, wurde angenehm überrascht. Der Raum war zwar klein, aber luftig und sonnendurchflutet. Es war ein typisches Krankenzimmer mit einem Bett, Nachttisch, ein paar Stühlen und einem Schrank. Auf dem Bett lag ein Mann.

* * *

Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien zu schlafen. Seine Haut war fahl, das Gesicht dünn, schon fast hager, was seine ohnehin imposante Nase nur noch größer erscheinen ließ.

Das schwarze Haar rahmte sein Gesicht ein, ein paar Strähnen klebten an seiner Stirn, auf der Schweißperlen standen.

"So ist er jetzt schon seit einigen Tagen", sagte Poppy.

"Wie war er denn vorher?". fragte Hermine während sie einen Lappen befeuchtete und ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer damit vorsichtig den Schweiß von der Stirn tupfte. Das schien dem Mann jedoch keine Erleichterung zu bringen. Ausserdem bemerkte Hermine entsetzt, dass er sehr schwer und rasselnd atmete.

* * *

"Er war die meiste Zeit im Koma", erzählte Poppy. "Nachdem wir ihn gefunden hatten und feststellten, dass er noch lebte, hatte ich alle Hände voll zu tun, ihm genug Blut-Erneuerungstrank einzuflössen, um ihn zu stabilisieren und die Wunde zumindest zeitweilig zu heilen. Naginis Gift hat das ziemlich erschwert, aber wir haben diskret in St. Mungo angefragt, und deren Erfahrung mit Arthur Weasley hat uns schließlich hier weitergeholfen.

Zuerst wollte ich Severus nach St. Mungo schicken, aber Minerva meinte, dass es besser sei, wenn er hier bliebe, zumal nicht sicher war, dass er überleben würde. Sie hat ihm damit wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet, weil die Stimmung gegen Todesser in dieser Zeit sehr gewalttätig war, wie du ja selbst weißt."

* * *

Hermine nickte. Sie hatte sich damals für Draco Malfoy eingesetzt und mit Harrys Hilfe hatten sie die Familie Malfoy sicher ins Ministerium gebracht. Snape wäre ebenfalls angegriffen worden, die Leute kannten ihn ja nur als Mörder Dumbledores und als schrecklichen Direktor von Hogwarts unter dem Voldemort-Regime.

"Später, als sich die Leute wieder beruhigt hatten, war sein Zustand stabil und Kingsley meinte, dass Severus in seiner gewohnten Umgebung wohl am ehesten wieder zu sich finden würde. Mir hat es nichts ausgemacht, mich um ihn zu kümmern. Er ist allerdings nie richtig aufgewacht. Es sah fast so aus, als wollte er nicht aufwachen. _Rennervate_ hat ihn immer nur in einen halb-bewussten Zustand versetzt, in dem ich ihm etwas zu essen geben konnte."

* * *

"Seit einigen Tagen funktioniert das aber nicht mehr", fuhr Poppy mit ihrer Erzählung fort. "Er atmet sehr schwer und schwitzt stark, hat aber kein Fieber. Er isst nichts und Wasser kann man ihm nur mit großer Mühe einflössen. Ich fürchte, wenn das so weitergeht, werden wir ihn verlieren." Sie hatte ihr Taschentuch aus ihrem Kittel geholt und tupfte sich damit die Augen.

"Es muss etwas geben, das wir machen können", sagte Hermine voller Leidenschaft. Sie war so glücklich, dass Snape, der Kriegsheld und der mutigste Mann, den sie kannte, noch am Leben war. Sie würde jetzt nicht zusehen, wie er einfach starb.

* * *

"Mir fällt nichts mehr ein", sagte Poppy traurig. "Ich habe alle Heilzauber und Tränke ausprobiert, die mir eingefallen sind, aber nichts hat geholfen. Es ist fast so, als wolle er nicht mehr leben."

"Es könnte sein, dass er in seinem eigenen Kopf gefangen ist. Ich habe ähnliche Fälle schon gesehen. Wenn das wirklich der Fall ist, muss man ihm zeigen, wie er sich befreien kann."

"Das ist gut möglich, aber wie macht man das?"

"Es gibt da einen neuen Therapieweg von Heiler Hagen Leid aus Österreich. Dazu muss man Legilimentik anwenden, die Gedanken des Patienten aufnehmen, dann die eigenen Beobachtungen extrahieren und in einem Denkarium analysieren."

"Darüber habe ich gelesen", sagte Poppy. "Aber ich habe keine Erfahrung damit und ich bezweifle, dass sie das in St. Mungo können."

* * *

"Nur wenige beherrschen die Technik. Dr. Leid war für drei Monate Gast in St. Mungo und hat die neue Therapie gelehrt. Ich habe bei ihm studiert und kann es tun, wenn du denkst, dass wir es riskieren sollten, Poppy."

Poppy atmete tief durch und blickte Hermine kritisch an. "Ich denke, dass es das Einzige ist, was wir hier noch für ihn tun können. Wann willst du anfangen?"

"Warum nicht gleich?", fragte Hermine. "Ich habe Zeit, und du wahrscheinlich auch. Alles was wir brauchen ist eine Kristallkugel, die uns alarmiert, wenn wir in der Krankenstation gebraucht werden."

"Ich habe meine Kugel immer hier", sagte Poppy und nahm eine kleine Kristallkugel aus ihrer Tasche.

* * *

"Also gut, was brauchst du?"

"Ruhe, ein Gefäß für meinen Erinnerungen und ein Denkarium. Außerdem solltest du hier sein, falls sich sein Zustand ändert oder er sich wehrt, was auch manchmal vorkommt."

"Ich werde euch beide beobachten", sagte Poppy und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle. Hermine nahm ihren Zauberstab und murmelte ein schnelles _Rennervate_ über ihn. Snapes schwarze Augen öffneten sich und er blickte sie an, aber er schien weder etwas zu sehen noch zu erkennen. Er atmete nur noch schwerer und der Schweiß lief ihm jetzt die Schläfen hinunter.

"Legilimens", sagte Hermine und tauchte in seinen Geist ein.

* * *

Eine Stunde später fand sie sich in ihrem eigenen Kopf wieder. Schnell extrahierte sie die Gedächtnisstränge der vergangenen Stunde und füllte sie in ein kleines Glasgefäß. Sie trank dankbar das Wasser, das Poppy ihr reichte und dann ging sie zu dem Denkarium, das Poppy in der Zwischenzeit herbeigezaubert hatte.

Nachdem die Gedanken in das Denkarium geschüttet waren, rührte Hermine kurz mit ihrem Zauberstab um und dann brachten beide Frauen ihre Gesichter ganz nahe an die Oberfläche der Gedankenflüssigkeit und schauten hinein.

**Die standhafte Schachfigur**

Hermine und Poppy fanden sich im Büro des Schulleiters von Hogwarts wieder. Es musste während Dumbledores Amtszeit gewesen sein, weil überall Schalen mit Zitronenbrausebonbons, Pfefferkeksen und Getrockneten Kakerlaken herumstanden.

* * *

Auf einem kleinen Tisch vor dem Kamin stand ein Schachbrett mit Schachfiguren aus Zinn und auf dem Kaminsims waren mehrere Schokofroschkarten so angelehnt, dass man sie vom Schachbrett aus sehen konnte.

Alle Schachfiguren sahen ganz normal aus, eine fiel allerdings etwas aus der Reihe. Es war ein Läufer, und er hatte eine größere Nase als all die anderen. Er unterstand dem weißen König und wurde ständig hin und hergeschickt. Zu allem Überfluss fing auch noch der schwarze König an, ihm Befehle zu geben und ihn herumzuscheuchen. So musste der Läufer laufen und laufen und laufen, und hatte niemals eine Minute Ruhe oder Zeit für sich selbst.

* * *

Das einzige Vergnügen, das der Läufer sich gönnte, bestand darin, sich die Schokofroschkarten anzusehen. Eine der Karten zeigte ein schönes, junges Mädchen mit roten Haaren, das lebhaft und klug aussah. Sie trug ein prächtiges blaues Seidenkleid und hatte einen großen silbernen Stern auf der Brust. Sie hüpfte und sprang in ihrer Karte herum und schien nie stillzusitzen.

_Das wäre die richtige Frau für mich, wir würden gut zusammenpassen,_ dachte der Läufer und starrte sie an. Wie sie zusammenkommen sollten, wusste er allerdings nicht. Wann immer er nicht für den schwarzen oder weißen König unterwegs war, starrte er das schöne Mädchen an, aber sie schaute nie in seine Richtung.

* * *

Eines Abends vergaß der Direktor, die Schachfiguren zurück in ihre Schachtel zu legen, was ratsam war, weil die Figuren allesamt ein sehr kriegerisches Gemüt hatten. Hätte man die beiden Parteien nicht immer getrennt aufbewahrt, hätten sie sich schon längst die Köpfe eingeschlagen, so wie diesen Abend. Die Bauern fingen an, sich mit Fausthieben zu unterhalten, die beiden Königinnen hieben lautstark mit ihren Schwertern aufeinander ein und die Springer machten das Chaos perfekt, indem sie überall hin hüpften. Die Türme blieben jedoch an Ort und Stelle, sie mussten die Könige bewachen und nahmen ihre Aufgabe sehr ernst. Die Läufer taten das, was sie am besten konnten: laufen.

* * *

Weil aber die Majestäten anderweitig beschäftigt waren, sagte den Läufern niemand, wohin genau sie laufen sollten, und der Läufer mit der großen Nase lief zum Rand des Schachbretts und so nahe zu den Schokoladenfroschkarten wie er konnte. Ach, wenn er ihr doch einmal ganz nahe sein könnte, dann würde sie ihn vielleicht ansehen und auch lieb gewinnen. Vielleicht, wenn er vorsichtig am Rande des Brettes entlang liefe und dann auf den Stuhl am Kamin spränge?

Dazu kam es allerdings nicht, denn als das Chaos auf dem Schachbrett am größten war, kam Peeves der Poltergeist in das Büro des Direktors geflogen und warf alles um, was nicht fest gezaubert war.

* * *

Als Peeves das Schachbrett sah, lachte er laut und warf es vom Tisch.

In hohem Bogen flogen die Schachfiguren vom Brett und landeten in einem wilden Durcheinander auf dem Boden, nur der Läufer wurde noch höher geschleudert als alle anderen und landete auf dem Fenstersims. Peeves sah das, lachte noch lauter, öffnete das Fenster und warf den Läufer hinaus.

Der Läufer ergab sich standhaft seinem Schicksal. Er schrie und jammerte nicht, sondern bereitete sich gefasst auf den Aufprall vor. Der kam auch bald, doch anstatt auf dem Boden zu liegen, blieb der Läufer mit seiner Nase zwischen zwei Pflastersteinen stecken.

* * *

Das gefiel ihm gar nicht, aber er musste nicht lange warten, denn Peeves kam ihm hinterher, schnitt Grimassen und warf den Läufer in eines der Boote, die die Erstklässler in jedem Herbst vom Bahnhof in Hogsmeade zur Schule brachten.

"Schwimm, Schachfigur", lachte Peeves und gab dem Boot einen Schubs.

Das Boot schwamm auf den See hinaus, wurde aber bald von einer Welle ins Schwanken gebracht. Der Riesenkrake wurde neugierig, er wollte wissen, warum um diese Zeit ein Boot auf dem Wasser war. Die Tentakel des Kraken langten in das Boot herein und suchten so lange darin herum, bis sie den Läufer fanden.

* * *

Der Krake fasste den Läufer und sah ihn sich genau an. Er konnte allerdings nichts mit einer Schachfigur anfangen, und deshalb warf er ihn weg.

Der Läufer sank wie ein Stein. _Jetzt ist es aus mit mir,_ dachte er, jetzt werde ich nie wieder das Tageslicht sehen. Was wohl das schöne Mädchen in der Schokofroschkarte macht? Ob sie wohl manchmal an mich denkt?

Er kam nicht dazu, weiter darüber nachzudenken, weil ein großer Fisch geschwommen kam und ihn verschluckte. Jetzt sah die arme Schachfigur überhaupt nichts mehr, aber wenigstens war es warm und der Läufer wollte es sich für einen langen Schlaf bequem machen.

* * *

Es dauerte jedoch gar nicht lange, bis ein heller Lichtschein den kleinen Läufer mit der großen Nase aufweckte. Er blinzelte ins Licht und stellte fest, dass der Fisch gefangen worden war und jetzt auf einem gedeckten Tisch lag, wo er gerade von jemandem zerlegt wurde.

"Das ist ja mein Läufer mit der großen Nase", sagte eine ihm sehr bekannte Stimme. Es war der Schulleiter, und er hatte den Fisch mit dem Läufer darin gerade essen wollen. "Das ist ja ein lustiger Zufall", sagte der Direktor und lachte. Nachdem er gegessen hatte, nahm er den Läufer mit in sein Büro und stellte ihn auf das Schachbrett, wo er hingehörte.

* * *

Glücklich sah der Läufer zu dem Mädchen hinüber; er hatte sie doch sehr vermisst. Er wunderte sich, ob sie ihn wohl auch vermisst hatte, doch sie sprang nach wie vor wild in ihrer Karte herum und schenkte ihm keine Beachtung.

Als der Direktor sich ans Schachbrett setzte – er spielte normalerweise gegen sich selbst, weil er keinen würdigen Gegner fand – fühlte der kleine Läufer sich gleich wieder wie zuhause. Das Schachspiel war aber sehr wild und die beiden Königinnen kämpfen mit aller Macht um die Vorherrschaft. So kam es, dass die schwarze Königin mit ihrem Schwert auf den Läufer einschlug, und wieder flog er im hohen Bogen durch die Luft.

* * *

Der standhafte Läufer landete im Kamin, mitten in den heißen Flammen. Er sah zu dem schönen Mädchen hin, und zum ersten mal seit er sie kannte, sah sie ihn auch an. Daraufhin wurde ihm ganz warm ums Herz und er war so glücklich, dass er anfing, Zinntränen zu weinen. Aber vielleicht war es auch die grosse Hitze in den Flammen, die ihn zum Schmelzen brachte, er war sich da nicht ganz sicher.

Die Flammen loderten hell auf und brachten die heiße Luft zum Wirbeln und der Aufwind brachte die Schokoladenfroschkarte des schönen Mädchens ins Wanken. Sie wackelte ein paar Mal hin und her bevor sie schließlich vom Kaminsims fiel.

* * *

Die Karte fiel in den Kamin, landete neben dem Läufer und loderte hell auf.

_Wie heiß sie für mich entflammt ist! Also muß sie mich doch geliebt haben,_ dachte der Läufer mit der langen Nase und sein Herz wurde ganz leicht, bevor er dahinschmolz.

Als am nächsten Morgen die Hauselfen den Kamin reinigten, fanden sie von dem schönen Mädchen nur noch einen silbernen Stern, und von der armen Schachfigur blieb nur noch ein Herz aus Zinn übrig. Beide wurden aus dem Kamin gefegt und auf den Abfall geworfen.

Tief atmend tauchten Poppy Pomfrey und Hermine Granger wieder aus dem Denkarium auf.

* * *

"Das war ja mal ein sehr merkwürdiger Traum", sagte Poppy. "Das ist es also, was in seinem Kopf vor sich geht während er hier reglos liegt?"

"Ja, ich fürchte schon." Hermine sah sehr traurig aus. "Er vermischt offenbar alte Muggelmärchen mit seinen eigenen Träumen und Wünschen und verfängt sich in diesem Traumgespinst. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihm da heraushelfen kann. Eines ist jedoch klar."

"Und was ist das?"

"Er sehnt sich immer noch nach Lily Potter, Harry's Mutter, obwohl er instinktiv weiß, dass er für sie nur eine Kinderliebe war. Ich fürchte, solange er diese Sehnsucht nicht überwinden kann, wird er nicht aufwachen wollen."

* * *

"Oh, der arme Mann", rief Poppy. "Solch eine tragische, tiefe Liebe, und nicht einmal jetzt ist ihm Ruhe vergönnt. Sollen wir ihn nicht einfach in Frieden lassen?"

"Nein!", rief Hermine leidenschaftlich. "Er ist doch noch viel zu jung, um an unerwiderter Liebe zu sterben. Er könnte jetzt endlich frei sein, ein neues Leben anfangen. Auch für ihn hat das Leben noch einiges zu bieten, da bin ich mir sicher. Ich muss ihm da raushelfen, das bin ich ihm schuldig. Das sind wir ihm alle schuldig!"

"Wenn Du meinst",, sagte Poppy und wischte Snape die Schweißperlen von der Stirn. Er hatte sich nicht bewegt, während die beiden Frauen mit seinen Erinnerungen und Träumen beschäftigt gewesen waren.

* * *

"Und was willst du jetzt tun?", fragte Poppy.

"Ich ruhe mich ein wenig aus, und morgen gehe ich dann noch mal rein." Hermine deutete auf Snapes Stirn. "Vielleicht fällt mir ja was ein. Wenn ich die Gedanken in seinem Kopf lasse, kann ich vielleicht auf diese Weise auf ihn einwirken. Ich werde dich dann halt leider nicht mitnehmen können, Poppy."

"Wenn du meinst, dass ihm das hilft", sagte Poppy und reichte Hermine ein Glas Kürbissaft zur Stärkung.

Hermine nahm einen tiefen Schluck und schaute Poppy nachdenklich an. "Ich in nicht sicher, aber es ist doch auf jeden Fall einen Versuch wert, nicht wahr?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Ich bin weder JKR, noch verdiene ich einen Cent mit meinen kleinen Geschichten. Ich spiele nur. Die Charaktere werden zurückgegeben. Snape darf allerdings bleiben, wenn es ihm hier besser gefällt._

A/N: In dieser Geschichte wurden bekannte Märchen schamlos integriert, geklaut, verdreht, gezwirbelt, durchgeknetet und neu zusammengesetzt. Ich entschuldige mich bei Hans Christian Andersen und Ludwig Bechstein.

Tausend Dank an chivalric fürs Korrekturlesen! Sie verdient den Merlin-Orden Erster Klasse. Alle verbleibenden Fehler beruhen auf meiner Schussligkeit und sind nicht chivalrics Schuld.

* * *

**Märchenstunde 1: Severus Schläft**

**Kapitel 2**

Am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück wanderte Hermine wieder in den Kerker und Snapes Krankenzimmer um erneut zu versuchen, ihn aufzuwecken.

Nach einem kurzen 'Rennervate' drang sie erneut mit 'Legilimens' in seine Gedanken ein.

* * *

**Der Mann ohne Herz, aber mit einer langen Nase**

Hermine fand sich in einer kleinen Hütte im Wald wieder. In dieser Hütte wohnte ein Mann ganz alleine, ohne Frau und Kinder, nicht einmal Freunde oder Haustiere leisteten ihm Gesellschaft. Der Mann hatte eine große Nase, schlaffes, fettiges Haar, fahle Haut und schiefe Zähne. Er war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass die Leute ihn hässlich fanden, und deshalb blieb er die meiste Zeit lieber für sich alleine.

* * *

Eines Tages kamen drei Hogwartsschüler an seinem Fenster vorbei.

"Was tut ihr denn mitten im Verbotenen Wald", fragte sie Snape – das nämlich war der Mann. .

"Wir sind die Rumtreiber",, sagte einer der drei. "Wir sind in die Welt hinausgezogen, um für jeden von uns eine Frau zu suchen, weil es uns sonst zu langweilig ist. Außerdem müssen wir die ganze Hausarbeit selbst machen. Wir haben noch einen Rumtreiber zurückgelassen, der hält die Stellung, aber wir haben versprochen, ihm auch eine Braut mitzubringen.

"Wenn ihr mir auf dem Rückweg auch eine Braut mitbringt, lasse ich euch hier übernachten, und ihr werdet reichlich zu essen und trinken finden."

* * *

Die drei Rumtreiber ließen sich nicht lange bitten, tafelten fröhlich, schliefen tief und sorglos, und sahen den einsamen Mann erst beim Frühstück wieder.

"Ihr könnt euch von mir aus soviel Proviant mitnehmen, wie ihr wollt", sagte der Mann, "nur bringt mir eine Frau zur Gesellschaft mit."

"Das wollen wir gerne tun", sagten die Rumtreiber, bedankten sich und zogen von dannen.

_Das ist meine Chance,_ dachte Hermine, die das Märchen kannte, in dem sich Snape in seinen Träumen diesmal verfangen hatte. _Hier kann ich vielleicht das Ende beeinflussen._ Sie wartete, bis die Rumtreiber wieder zurückkamen und warf dann ihren Zauberspruch über sie.

* * *

Statt Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew und Remus Lupin waren nun auf einmal Harry Potter, Ron Weasley und Neville Longbottom unterwegs, und sie führten Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood und Hannah Abbott als Bräute mit sich. Hermine gesellte sich zu ihnen, als die überzählige Braut.

Als die Gesellschaft zu der Hütte im Wald kam, schaute der Mann mit der großen Nase aus dem Fenster und begrüßte Hermines Freunde.

"Wie ich sehe, habt ihr mir eine Frau mitgebracht. Das ist gut."

"Äh, nein", stammelte Harry, "die ist für den, der daheimgeblieben ist. Wer war das doch gleich?" Verwirrt kratzte er sich am Kopf.

* * *

"Wie, ihr habt mir keine mitgebracht? Das sollt ihr mir büßen", schrie Snape und wedelte seinen Zauberstab. Hermines Freunde und ihre Bräute wurden in große Kieselsteine verwandelt und blieben neben der Türschwelle liegen.

"Du sollst meine Braut sein", sagte Snape zu Hermine. "Ich gehe jetzt weg, aber du kannst hier ja schon mal aufräumen und mir etwas zu essen kochen."

"Das mache ich", sagte Hermine freundlich.

Als Snape abends wiederkam, war alles sauber und das Essen stand auf dem Tisch.

Er lobte Hermine, aber sie schaute ihn traurig an. "Was soll ich denn nur tun, wenn du stirbst, lieber Mann, und ich hier ganz mutterseelenallein im Wald bin? Dann muss ich ja auch sterben."

* * *

"Hab' keine Angst", sagte Snape. "Ich sterbe nicht so schnell. Ich habe immer einen Bezoar dabei, außerdem habe ich ein Gegengift gegen Naginis Gift geschluckt, und bin auch nicht ungeschickt. Selbst ein Tötungsfluch kann mir nichts anhaben, weil ich kein Herz habe. Ich habe es an einem sicheren Ort versteckt, wo ihm nichts passieren kann. Solange es dort sicher ist, wird mir nichts geschehen."

Am nächsten Morgen ging er wieder davon, aber Hermine stickte ihm eine schöne warme Decke, falls er sein Herz in seinem Bett versteckt hätte. Sein Herz würde ein wenig Liebe gebrauchen können, dachte sie. Vielleicht würde er dann aus seinem starren Beharren auf eine alte Kinderliebe aufschrecken.

* * *

Als Snape abends wiederkam und die schöne Decke sah, wunderte er sich und stellte Hermine zur Rede.

"Ich dachte, ich tue deinem Herzen etwas Gutes, wenn ich ihm eine schöne Decke sticke", sagte sie. "Ein warmes Herz ist glücklicher als ein kaltes."

"Immer die Besserwisserin", brummte Snape. "Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee, dass mein Herz in meinem Bett versteckt ist?" Mit einem Stirnrunzeln ging er davon.

Als Hermine am nächsten Tag ohne zu fragen die Stubentür mit Blumen schmückte, um seinem Herzen etwas zuliebe zu tun, verdrehte er die Augen. "Mein Herz ist da auch nicht versteckt, du altkluges Ding. Warum willst du denn unbedingt wissen, wo es ist?"

* * *

"Ich soll deine Frau sein, da muss ich doch wissen, wo dein Herz ist, lieber Mann, damit ich gut darauf Acht geben kann. Außerdem wäre ich hier doch verloren, so völlig alleine, wenn dir etwas passieren sollte."

Snape seufzte. Es sah so aus, als ob Hermine mit ihrer Beharrlichkeit ans Ziel käme.

"Wenn mir etwas passieren sollte, du unerträgliche Besserwisserin, dann nimmst du einfach meinen Zauberstab dort über der Tür und verwandelst die Steine zurück in Menschen. Mir passiert aber nichts, mein Herz ist gut versteckt."

"Wo ist es denn nun?", fragt Hermine.

Snape rollte mit den Augen und schnaubte. "Du gibst wohl nie auf?"

"Nie", sagte Hermine und lächelte.

* * *

"Na gut, das Herz ist in einem Schloss. Das Schloss ist von einem Wassergraben umgeben, den niemand durchschwimmen kann. Außerdem kann kein Mensch die Mauern des Schlosses einreißen. Und schließlich, sollte doch jemand hineinkommen, kann er mein Herz nicht fassen, weil es in einem kleinen Vogel versteckt ist, der immer umherfliegt und nicht zu fassen ist." Snape sah sie misstrauisch an. "Irgend etwas stimmt nicht mit dir. Meine Braut sollte nicht so naseweis sein." In dem Moment wusste Hermine, dass sie ihren Einfluss auf den Traum verloren hatte. Sie fand sich plötzlich als unsichtbare Beobachterin im Traum, die junge Braut aber hatte sich verändert. Sie hatte rotes Haar, grüne Augen und war sehr schön. Es war Lily Evans.

* * *

Hermine wusste, was nun kommen würde. Und richtig, als am nächsten Tag der Mann mit der großen Nase seine Hütte verlassen hatte, tauchte ein junger Mann am Fenster auf, der verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit Harry Potter hatte. Es war der vierte Rumtreiber, James Potter, der auszog, um nach seinen Freunden zu suchen. Als James das schöne Mädchen sah, gefiel sie ihm sehr. Er klopfte an die Türe und fragte, ob sie seine Freunde gesehen hätte.

Lily war nicht faul und erzählte James alle Geheimnisse des Mannes mit der großen Nase. Sie gab James auch reichlich zu essen und zu trinken, und am nächsten Tag machte er sich auf, den Vogel mit dem Herzen des einsamen Mannes zu fangen.

* * *

James war, genauso wie die anderen Rumtreiber, ein sorgloser Gesell, deshalb lud er jeden, der Lust hatte, zu seinen Mahlzeiten ein.

Zuerst teilte ein großer Ochse sein Mahl, dann ein Eber und zum Schluss ein Raubvogel. Alle drei versprachen James, ihm zu helfen, wenn er sie bräuchte.

Kurz darauf erreichte James das Schloss, und der Ochse trank den Wassergraben leer, der Eber rannte so lange gegen die Schlossmauern an, bis er eine Bresche geschlagen hatte, und der Raubvogel fing den kleinen Vogel mit dem versteckten Herzen ein.

James war sehr froh und machte sich auf den Rückweg. Als er wieder bei der Hütte ankam, versteckte ihn Lily unterm Bett, weil der Mann mit der großen Nase heimkehrte.

* * *

"Was ist mit dir, lieber Mann", fragte Lily. "Du siehst krank aus."

"Ich fühle mich nicht wohl", sagte Snape, "etwas muss mit meinem Herzen geschehen sein, dass es mir so schlecht geht."

Lily ging nicht näher darauf ein und servierte ihm das Abendessen.

James, der immer noch unter dem Bett lag, dachte, dass Snape es verdiente, ein wenig zu leiden, weil es ja wirklich nicht schön oder richtig war, dass er die anderen Freunde und ihre Bräute verzaubert hatte und Lily für sich behalten wollte. Deshalb kniff er den gefangenen Vogel ein wenig.

Der Mann mit der großen Nase stöhnte.

* * *

James fand das gut, und kniff ein wenig mehr.

Snape fiel vom Stuhl und regte sich nicht.

James stellte fest, dass er versehentlich den kleinen Vogel tot gekniffen hatte. Der Mann mit der großen Nase war nun ebenfalls tot, und auch die Alraune würde ihn nicht wieder zum Leben erwecken können. James und Lily entzauberten ihre Freunde, die Freude war groß, und alle kehrten zusammen heim.

Hermine schaute traurig auf den toten Mann hinab, küsste ihn auf die bleichen Lippen und verließ weinend Snapes Träume. Erschöpft brach sie zusammen.

* * *

"Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass ich sonderlich erfolgreich war. Das Märchen nahm seinen Lauf, obwohl ich versucht hatte, etwas zu verändern, und am Schluss war er immer noch gefangen und wollte sterben." Sie wischte ein paar Tränen weg. "Ich bin unendlich müde und mir ist kalt. Ich brauche etwas Ruhe, aber morgen will ich es noch einmal versuchen."

Poppy nickte, deckte Hermine mit einer dicken, handgestickten Decke zu, und ging davon.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen saß Hermine wieder an Snapes Seite. Sie war immer noch so müde, dass sie sich kaum aufrecht halten konnte aber sie wies jeden Vorschlag Poppys zurück, sich doch eine Pause zum Ausruhen zu gönnen.

* * *

"Ich muss das jetzt probieren, Poppy", sagte sie und schaute traurig zu ihrer Kollegin auf. "Der arme Mann ist in seinen Träumen gefangen und leidet sehr. Ich werde nicht eher aufgeben, bis er wach ist."

"Pass lieber auf, dass du nicht zum Aufgeben gezwungen wirst, Hermine. Du wärst nicht die erste Heilerin, die bei ihrer Arbeit zusammengebrochen ist, weil sie denkt, ihr selbst könnte nichts passieren und sie würde ihren eigenen Körper am besten kennen. Krank oder gar tot nützt du deinem Patienten nichts, weißt du?"

"Du hast ja recht, Poppy, und wenn ich es diesmal auch nicht schaffe, mache ich eine Pause. Aber dieses eine Mal muss ich noch probieren, so schlecht geht es mir nicht."


End file.
